tms_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Kamira Nocturna
Kamira Nocturna is a television character that first appeared in The Blood Season, and making up her final appearance in The Final Strike Season. She also makes cameo in The Moment Spirit: The Special Tour. Character Bio Kamira Nocturna is hired by Sarah Mysterina as a maid to do her job at the Moment Spirit's house, TP-TH-7's rental home they visit there, and the Moment Spirit Value Apartment. She is much better than the French maids that have ended up being werewolves, with the tragedy that might happen in Apartment 5B, with Ty Pennington dying, Flint McCollough being queasy, Keiko Hamada hiding in some random places, Sam Mysterina investigating blood, and Kendra Blood kicking the maid out of the apartment! Kamira is much better, but her shift is nightly from 10 PM to 3 AM, because she is a vampire. With Krista Ulrich, Tim Tsukuda, and everyone else in the Moment Spirit winning money from Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition, Kamira is lucky to earn those money for vampire charity. Media Movies * The Moment Spirit (mentioned) * The Moment Spirit: Krista's Vampire Life * The Moment Spirit: Mysterina's Final Days * The Moment Spirit: The Special Tour (cameo) TV Shows * The Blood Season (first TV appearance) * The Nauseous and Death Trap Season * The Today is Tomorrow Season * The Black Falling Hope Season * The Rest of Hands in Peace Season * The Suffered by a Demon Season * The Self-Titled Season * The Seventh Wake Season * The Good Past is Dead Season * The Latex Spine Season * The Where to Run in Dark Season * The Final Strike Season Appearance Kamira Nocturna has a medium pigtails that are tied up lower, unlike Krista Ulrich's, Kendra Blood's, and Tsukiko Uchida's, but her hair color is black. She is dressed up in French Maid uniform, with mostly black dress with white frills, white frill headbands, white frill high socks, and black high-heel shoes. She also wears frill bracelets on both wrists. She also has fangs as her teeth, resembling being a vampire. From 2024 to onward, Kamira has her hair down, rather than on pigtails. It's likely she got a haircut. It is also similar style with Janice Sweeper. Gallery Kamira Nocturna 2024.png|Kamira's appearance from 2024 onward Trivia * Kamira is hired by Sarah Mysterina for her cleaning duty. Her shift is only at night, because of being a vampire. * Her last name is Nocturna, which is a pun of Nocturnal animals, which are the only ones that are up on nighttime, but sleep through daytime. * Kamira has cameo appearance in The Moment Spirit: The Special Tour, where she transforms the Moment Spirit female members into vampires, while Lop and Krista transform their boyfriends. * Kamira is the maid that is often being called Vampire Maid by Sandusky residents. Because there is an evil werewolf maid who causes trouble. ** Kamira is also being called "Saiko no meido" by Rhonda Warren, which means "best maid" in Japanese. * Kamira is one of the oldest resident of Sandusky, Ohio. She does not have senior look, because of being a vampire. She is also 100 years older than anyone who were born in April 23, 1997, like Krista Ulrich and Tim Tsukuda. * Just like all vampires, Kamira dislikes garlic tastes, especially when any humans, like Ty Pennington, can get sick eating them. It tastes revolting to her. ** She is a good vampire, and also hates biting humans' necks. Her mother taught her that since she was twenty-two years old. * When she begins her shift, Kamira begins with the Moment Spirit house, and then Satoshi's home, and then the Moment Spirit Value, and then TP-TH-7 if the group is visiting United States. * Kamira and Leyla are best friends. * Kamira is one of the best maids in the world, along with Janice Sweeper of Altonsburg, California. Category:Female Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters with no Death Information Category:Maids Category:Born Between March 29 and April 27 Category:1897 Birth Category:Americans Category:Vampires Category:Nocturna Family